girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Southern Illinois
Girl Scouts of Southern Illinois 'is a youth organization for girls in Grades K-12. Level * Daisy (Grades K-1) * Brownie (Grades 2-3) * Junior (Grades 4-5) * Cadette (Grades 6-8) * Senior (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise ''On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country To help people at all times And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair friendly and helpful considerate and caring courageous and strong responsible for what I say and do respect myself and others respect authority use resources wisely make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Camps * Camp Butterfly * Camp Chan Ya Ta * Camp Torqua * Camp Wassatoga Cookies When you buy Girl Scout Cookies, you make adventures possible with every box. When girls participate in the Girl Scout Cookie Program, they get more than new adventures. They develop important life skills—goal setting, decision making, money management, people skills, and business ethics—that will set them up for success beyond anything they can imagine. '''Meet the Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Trefoils * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Toffee-tastic * Girl Scout S'mores For Cookie Sellers There's more to Girl Scout Cookies than What is in the Box! When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community project, or your first overnight trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? Even cooler: being a Girl Scout Cookie Professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: * Goal Setting * Decision Making * Money Management * People Skills * Business Ethics Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Daisies (Grades K-1) # Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) # Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) # Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) # Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) # Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) # Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) # Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Magenta Petal) # Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) # Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Red Petal) # Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) # Amazing Daisy (Blue Promise Center) # Board Game Design Challenge # Buddy Camper # Count It Up # Design a Robot # Good Neighbor # How Robots Move # Making Choices # Model Car Design Challenge # Money Counts # Outdoor Art Maker # Roller Coaster Design Challenge # Talk It Up # What Robots Do Brownies (Grades 2-3) # Artist - Painting Badge # Athlete - Fair Play Badge # Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge # Cook - Snacks Badge # First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Bugs Badge # Money Manager # Philanthropist # Meet My Customers # Give Back Juniors (Grades 4-5) # Animal Habitats Badge # Geocacher Badge # Playing the Past Badge # Product Designer Badge # Social Butterfly Badge # Horseback Riding Badge # Artist - Drawing Badge # Athlete - Practice with Purpose Badge # Citizen - Inside Government Badge # Cook - Simple Meals Badge # First Aid - Junior First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Junior Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Flowers Badge # Business Owner Badge # Savvy Shopper Badge # Cookie CEO Badge # Customer Insights Badge Cadettes (Grades 6-8) # Digital Movie Maker # Eating for Beauty # Public Speaker # Science of Happiness # Screenwriter # Book Artist # Woodworker # Special Agent # Trailblazing # Baby Sitter # Night Owl # Animal Helpers # Field Day # Entrepreneur # Netiquette # Archery # Outdoor Art Apprentice # Artist - Comic Artist # Athlete - Good Sportsmanship # Citizen - Finding Common Ground # Cook - New Cuisines # First Aid - Cadette First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Cadette Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Trees # Budgeting # Comparison Shopping # Financing My Dreams # Business Plan # Marketing # Think Big Seniors (Grades 9-10) # Buying Power # Financing My Future # Girl Scout Senior Safety Award # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # Gold and Silver Torch Award # International World Friendship Recognition Pin # Senior Community Service Bar # Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar # World Thinking Day Award # Customer Loyalty # My Portfolio # Paddling # Outdoor Art Expert # Artist - Collage # Athlete - Cross-Training # Citizen - Behind the Ballot # Cook - Locavore # First Aid - Senior First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Senior Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Sky Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) # Ultimate Recreation Challenge # Outdoor Art Master # Research and Development # P & L # On My Own # Good Credit # Artist - Photographer # Athlete - Coaching # Citizen - Public Policy # Cook - Dinner Party # First Aid - Ambassador First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Ambassador Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Water Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Junior Scouts. Girl Scout Juniors can pursue the Bronze Award if: * They're in fourth or fifth grade (equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Junior * They have completed a Junior Journey Girl Scout Bronze Award Steps # Build your Girl Scout Junior team # Explore your community # Choose your Bronze Award project # Make a plan # Put your plan in motion # Spread the word Silver Award The Silver Award is the second highest award of the Girl Scouts of the USA, and the highest award that a Cadette Scout can earn. Girl Scout Cadettes can pursue the Silver Award if: * They're in sixth, seventh, or eighth grade (or equivalent) * A registered Girl Scout Cadette * They have completed a Cadette Journey Girl Scout Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo # Explore your community # Pick your Silver Award project # Develop your project # Make a plan and put it into motion # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. Once achieved, it shows colleges, employers, and your community that you’re out there changing the world. Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors can pursue the Gold Award if: * They're in high school (Grades 9-12) * A registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador * They have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey Girl Scout Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Gallery Emily Fuhler Girl Scout Gold Award.jpg|2015 Gold Award Recipient Emily Fuhler Nicole Laflen Girl scout Gold Award.jpg 2016 Hannah Grotecke Gold-01.jpg Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSOFSI Category:Girl Scouts of Southern Illinois Category:Part of WAGGGS